Outras vidas
by VaHell
Summary: Ela sempre foi uma adolecente diferente. Mas aquilo ela não esperava que acontece-se com ela.
1. Introdução

Naruto não me pertence. Mais quem sabe o Neji-kun *-*

Xxx

**Ela era diferente**

- Hinata as aulas começaram ontem

- Que seja já estou cansada -.-'

**Ela via coisas diferentes**

- Oi Mimi-chan há quanto tempo

- Pois é você andou meio sumida se é que você me entende.

**Ela tinha amigos estranhos**

- Quem te chamou na conversa Ino?

- Cala a boca testa de marquense.

**Ela odiava todo mundo menos seus amigos**

- Ai que dia chato ¬¬

**Mas alguém aparece em sua vida**

- Quem é você?

**Mas o que ela vê são somente olhos negros**

- Eu perguntei quem é você ò.ó

**Essa é a vida de Hyuuga Hinata**

Xxx

_Olá (:_

_Uma nova FIC SasuHina *--*_

_Aguardem..._

**Rewiens?**


	2. Almas

Novamente Naruto não me pertence e sim ao titio Kishimoto (:

Já deu para perceber que sou fissurada em SasuHina né (:

Primeiro Capitulo \o/

(*) – Pensamentos

(...) – Ações

**---------- Xxx ---------**

**Por você eu desisto da eternidade**

**1 º Capitulo – Almas**

- Ai que dia chato -.-'

Hinata era uma garota de 16 anos, complicada sim essa é a palavra certa para definir Hinata Hyuuga uma garota complicada, tem um gênio forte, mas mesmo assim muito brincalhona mais somente com seus amigos. É meio arrogante e troca de humor constantemente, Hinata adorava preto, sempre tinha que esta com alguma coisa preta para pode estar feliz tanto que seus cabelos eram negros como a noite, mas seus olhos era o que mais chamava atenção nessa garota, os olhos dela tinha cor de perola, cor de uma lua cheia. Hinata podia não confia muito nas pessoas, mas era uma pessoa gentil principalmente com sua amiga Sakura a única pessoa que Hinata confiava plenamente e podia conversa sem medo, Sakura era uma menina completamente oposta a Hinata e era com Sakura que Hinata ficava praticamente o tempo todo no colégio

- Não agüento mais essa escola insuportável esses professores insuportáveis e esses "colegas de classe" idiotas

- Hinata as aulas começaram ontem ¬¬"

- Que seja já estou cansada -.-

* Essa Hinata nunca muda *

- Ai Sakura como você consegue ser tão nerd? À noite ainda? Esse horário só me da mais sono, que sabe eu vou é embora só tem mais uma aula mesmo.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo né mocinha?

- FUI...

- É a Hinata não toma jeito mesmo né, garota problemática.

- Ah! Oi Shikamaru ^^

- Problemático é você, aliás, ela não tem dificuldade em nenhuma matéria

- Quem te chamou na conversa Temari?

Sakura: (gota) Calma gente, calma ^^

Hinata seguia por uma estrada escura, quando vê em sua frente algo branco como se fosse uma alma perdida.

Mas espera era uma alma perdida.

- Oi Mimi-chan há quanto tempo

- Pois é você andou meio sumida se é que você me entende.

- Na verdade quem deveria esta meio sumida é você né. Hehe

Hinata tinha algo diferente em sua vida ela via coisas além do "mundo real" desde criança ela lida com isso, e por mais estranho que pareça isso nunca lhe deu medo.

- Mas Mimi o que acontece? Você esta com uma cara de assustada.

- Sim Hina-Chan é que ultimamente têm aparecido coisas estranhas por aqui querendo pegar almas sabe, e eu estou muito assustada assim como meus amigos.

- A Mimi não precisa se preocu...

Neste momento Hinata sente um calafrio percorre por toda sua espinha, quando ela olha para trás um monstro enorme preto com uma cara assustadora

- É aquilo Hina-Chan ele veio me pegar

- Fica atrás de mim que eu vou te proteger

Mimi: (gota) ¬¬"

Assim que aquele monstro ia atacar Hinata e Mimi surge uma luz branca fazendo elas e ate mesmo o monstro protegerem seus olhos.

Hinata por um segundo abre os olhos e vê um rapaz com um cabelo negro e um quimono branco com uma espada negra em sua mão, a mesma que ele tinha usado naquele monstro que desparece no mesmo instante.

- Quem é você?

Ele olha de canto com seus olhos negros

- EU PERGUNTEI QUEM É VOCÊ ò.ó

Mas o rapaz desaparece

- Quem era ele Hina-Chan?

- Não sei Mimi, não sei... Olha, eu vou para casa, outro dia a gente se vê e se cuida viu.

Hinata estava pensativa.

- Sayonara Hina-Chan

Hinata seguiu seu caminho com a cabeça baixa, com mil coisas em sua cabeça, alias não era Mil coisas era somente uma...

* Quem era aquele Garoto? *

Na republica onde Hinata vivia com seus amigos

- Chegueii crianças (:

- Posso saber a onde a senhorita Hinata estava?

- Por ai ^^. Ah você sabe o que eu fiquei sabendo? (Olha para o lado)

- O que foi agora?

- Lembra do Gaara o irmãozinho da Temari? Pois é e ele vai volta pra cá, para estuda na nossa escola e ele está matriculado na nossa turma

- O.o

- Sim amor ele vai volta e não sabia onde fica e como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal o chamei para mora aqui com a gente! Eu não sou demais *-*

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH GAARA-KUN VAI MORAR AQUI? *---*

- Quem te chamou na conversa Ino?

- Cala a boca testa de marquense.

Ficaram com medo. Por que se via, raios saindo dos olhos das duas.

Shikamaru: Isso vai ser problemático ¬¬

Temari: Já falei que problemático é você

- E você é a pior de todas

( Powww) – Som de porrada ^^

- ITAII sua doida

Sai: (chorando) Porque Ino-chan ama tanto aquele emo? O que é aquilo na testa dele uma adoração? ¬¬

Hinata: Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter pedido para meu pai faze essa republica * To ferrada *

Neji e Tenten: Crianças ¬¬"

- Que sabe gente eu vou para meu quarto que eu tenho que por minha mente no lugar. – disse Hinata seguindo o caminho para seu quarto

Tenten: Neji você consegue entende sua prima? Uma hora ta brincando com todo mundo depois fica ai mo seria chega dar medo, nessa parte ela ate que se parece com você ^^

- Não é engraçado e, aliás, ela sempre foi assim.

Já no seu quarto Hinata estava deitada em sua cama, ouvindo musica mas com seu pensamento em outra coisa.

- * Quem é aquele garoto, ou melhor, o que era aquele garoto que destruiu aquele monstro em fração de segundos... Estranho*

De tanto fica com isso em sua mente Hinata começou a pegar no sono, até que ele sentiu uma leve brisa entrando e m seu quarto pela janela que se encontrava aberta.

Hinata vê algo e se levanta assustada.

- Você? O.o

**---------- Xxx ---------**

Primeiro Capitulo Pronto \o/

Ah antes de qualquer coisa eu me inspirei em muitos animes para fazer essa FIC (:

Beijoos

**Rewiens?**


End file.
